The Haunting of Bennet Mansion
by Chloe Chamberleign
Summary: I've heard that mansion has a dark past. Now, she's moved into that house. Lilly Sullivan. Tom Sawyer says I'm in love. Pap doesn't want me chasing after a girl, but I love her. I don't care what he does to me. I'd take his beatings anyday if it meant I could still see her. But that house still has gruesome secrets. And let's just say, things are pretty dead around here...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

I have written and am writing fanfics for _Newsies a_nd the _Sandlot_. But I love Huckleberry Finn so much that I am writing this one. I am not Mark Twain. All credit for the characters and sub-plots from _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _and _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ belong to him. However, I do own my OC's such as the Bennet family, the Sullivan family, etc. This is my first draft of this story I am trying as an experiment in which I attempt to write a Huckleberry Finn fanfic. I am trying to set up this story with a bit of a mystery going on through the plot, while also creating a love interest for our beloved Huck. I like this because I think Huckleberry is one of the most fascinating characters in all of literature, and he deserves someone to love him :) But I am a bit worried he might be a little out of character at times, so I apologize in advance if that is the case. I know this might need more work, but you may expect more chapters in the future, for this is only chapter 1. I also admire Tom Sawyer, and I will merge him into this story too. Hopefully, Becky Thatcher will also appear. This fanfic takes place after _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. _However, this fanfic takes place pre _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn._ Huck lives with the widow and Miss Watson. Pap is still alive, and Jim is still a slave. I will not mention any events that take place during _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_, but start with my plot. Also, another thing to note, I will not use dialect when I have the characters talking. Quite frankly, it's hard to read and it's hard to write. I will use some words such as "ain't" here and there, and Huck will have a bit of bad grammar, but that is as far as I'll go. I hope the characters stay in character for the most part, and I do hope you enjoy reading this chapter and future chapters as I have enjoyed writing them. Your reviews are always appreciated. If you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to write it in your review. I will be needing two little girl characters under the age of fourteen as Huck's love interest's little sisters, so please send your OC's for the two little girls in your reviews. Thank you for your time. I hope to post more chapters soon.

~Chloe Chamberleign~

* * *

It all began one day last April. I was living with the Widow Douglas and her sister Miss Watson in St. Petersburg, Missouri. And they were determined to teach me to become a proper young man. But that day in particular, I was more interested in fishing with my best friend in the world, Tom Sawyer.

"Huck? Say, where are ya?" I heard Tom's cheerful voice ring out powerful over the stillness of the afternoon down by Miller's Creek. He caught sight of me and stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking along the edge of the creek to where I was sitting. "Hello, Huckleberry," says he, lifting the brim of his straw hat. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm reading the Bible," I said sarcastically while pulling a newly caught fish in from my fishing pole. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Tom laughed a little, and then asked if he could have a turn. I said that was all right and fair, and so I gave him the fishing pole, and he cast it into the water. I sat back after tossing the fish I caught back in the water, for Tom and I never ate the fish nor sold them, but threw them back on account of Tom had told me that fish traveled in schools, so I became worried they wouldn't learn much if they were away from their schools.

By and by Tom says, "Looky here, Huck. Do you suppose fish can talk to each other?"

I thought for a minute and then judged it was so. "Blamed if they don't, Tom."

"Well then, do you suppose they tell one another not to eat the bait of the hook of our fishing poles?"

"Maybe so, Tom. Gee, if I were a fish I wouldn't eat the bait off no hooks."

"Well then, Huck, I suppose that's what's happenin' right now. Those fish are down there tellin' each other no to eat the bait off the hook from out fishing poles and that's why I ain't catching anything." He concluded, tossing the fishing pole back to me. I shrugged and wondered if that was true, but I didn't say nothing of it.

Pretty soon, Tom found a loose vine from a tree. He tested its strength and found it was sturdy. He said cavemen and jungle natives swung on vines and then attacked wild animals and killed them for food. I asked him how he knew, and he said he read it in a book sometime or another. So we played cavemen and jungle natives for a while, and we swung on the vine and into the creek. By and by we climbed out and waded back to land. Our clothes were soaked and clung to us. We layed out in the sun till the dried.

It was most dark now, and we judged we'd better get going. Tom and I walked up the hill from the creek and back to the town square. Suddenly, a lightning struck overhead followed by the thunder. I loved storms, but Tom was a bit reluctant to them. The people began disappearing into their houses as we began to sprint home. See, I lived with Miss Watson and the widow Douglas just past Orchard street. Tom lived with his aunt, cousin, and half-brother just two houses away from mine. As we past the old graveyard we held our breath so the lost souls couldn't jump in our bodies and posses us. We were just turning the corner when we came to it: the oldest house on the block - maybe even the oldest in the town. The house was big and ornate, with extravagant and elaborate details every which way. It didn't just have shingles, but little scalloped pieces of wood, and not just columns holding things up, but arches connecting the columns.

The maple tree in the front yard added to the effect. It was enormous and gnarled and hung over the house. The shrubs and bushes were lush and vivid in the summer, tangled and bare in the winter. In the fall it turned from green to red to yellow to brown so fast you could hardly have time to notice, but now it was one-third yellow, one-third brown, and one-third bare.

The house had been in the town for as long as I can remember. I was a bit spooked when I found out I was going to live with Miss Watson and the Widow only three houses down from it, cause all the kids in the town thought it was haunted. I had spent the day tossing salt over my shoulder and looking out for black cats extra careful. The widow thought there was some kind of water I was drinking that was causing me mental pain. I didn't want to explain to her what the kids in the town thought, cause I didn't want no trouble for her.

Now, the outside of the house had been repainted a sunny yellow and white color, but it didn't make it the least bit spooky looking. It was dreadful scary looking in the dark, too. Tom and I almost didn't notice the voice behind us. We turned on our heels and saw old Muff Potter just as drunk as he could be stumbling down the street past the old house. He was humming some tune from the tavern, and Tom and I waved hello. Old Muff wasn't one to get violent, but he was sort of happy drunk. Muff waved back, "Evenin', boys!" he called.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a shovel popped out from behind a shrub and hit him on top of the head. Muff's eyes rolled back, and he stumbled and fell to the ground motionless. Tom and I stared at the motionless body. A horrible screech echoed from Mrs. Elizabeth Murphy's bedroom window next door to the house. She was an old, busybody but kindly woman in her late sixties. She had flung her window open despite the storm and had screamed at the top of her lungs. Tom and I were most scared. Old Mrs. Murphy had on her white nightgown and pink evening robe. Her hair was all done up in curls under her nightcap, and her eyes were as wild and colorful as a kaleidoscope. "Murder!" she screamed, for she had seen the whole thing too. "Help! Murder!" she kept yelling. She saw us and made eye contact, pleading for help. "Help, a man's been murdered!" She screamed again before shutting her window and hurrying back into her home to be safe, I reckon. Tom grabbed my hand and dragged me back over to where Muff Potter lay, knocking over some plants hanging on cart in the process.

Mrs. Murphy came dashing across the street in her same outfit and lavender slippers. She rushed over to the body and knelt beside it, screaming the whole way. "It's Muff Potter," she cried, "he's dead! He's been murdered!"

Tom looked shocked. I felt powerful sorry Muff was killed. "Well, don't panic," Tom said, trying to stay calm for Mrs. Murphy.

Mrs. Murphy turned to us, sobbing. "Oh, boys, it was terrible. He was walking down the street when he was murdered!" she cried and kept repeating over and over. "With that!" she cried, pointing to the guilty shovel that had been placed considerable neatly against the bushes.

"Well, did ya see who done it?" I asked, all in a shiver. Mrs. Murphy shook her head and continued sobbing.

Tom knew how to act in the presence of a sobbing woman. "Now don't touch anything," he told her. "This is all evidence." I guessed he had read about this evidence stuff in them detective books, so I didn't question it.

"I was just getting ready to brush my teeth and say my prayers, when-" her voice was muffled by more crying.

"For heaven's sake, Mrs. Murphy, pull yourself together!" Tom shouted over the storm. "We're going down to Judge Thatcher. Now you go back home and keep well."

Mrs. Murphy looked nervous. "I don't want to stay here alone!" she called.

But before she could complain more, Tom grabbed my hand and we took off in the opposite direction toward the courthouse where Tom knew Judge Thatcher would be, for he often worked late. We then ran into Ben Rodgers who had been out fetching groceries for his mother. "Hey, Sawyer, Finn!" he called. We halted.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Tom asked, surprised as I was.

"I was just a-coming down the street from runnin' errands for my mother. Say, why are you two at the courthouse?"

"We got a crime to report, that's why." Tom said excitedly.

"Really?" Ben asked, following us into the courthouse. Judge Thatcher looked up from his desk and stack of papers.

"Judge Thatcher!" Tom cried, breathless. "You'd better get somebody down at 316 Orchard Street right away. Terrible thing happened. Huck and I saw-"

The judge held up his hand and removed his glasses. "Wait a minute,Tom, calm down and give it to me nice and slow."

"Well, we were comin' down the street-"

"Too fast," the judge shook his head.

"Yeah, cool it, Sawyer," Ben said, rolling his eyes.

"What happened, Tom?" Judge Thatcher asked again.

"Well, we were comin' down the street-"

Just then the courtroom door opened and Joe Harper walked in, all wet from the rain. "Hello, Judge Thatcher. My father was wonderin' if maybe-" he stopped when he saw us.

"Joe, I'm glad you're here. Huck and I are witnesses to a crime." Tom said.

Ben shrugged. "I've tried to figure out what the crime was but Sawyer here just won't give."

Joe turned curiously to Judge Thatcher. "What's this all about?"

Judge Thatcher held his hands up and shrugged. "I don't know, Tom hasn't told me yet."

Tom looked upset and impatient with all the chatter. "Will somebody listen to me?!" he yelled.

"Alright, just calm down," Ben said, patting his back.

Tom's eyes grew wide. "He was murdered!"

"Murder?" Joe's eyes bugged out.

"Murder." Tom confirmed, crossing his arms.

We were all silent. Judge Thatcher set his papers aside and leaned in. "Alright now Tom, let's here it." The rest leaned in, anxious to hear the story.

"Alright then," Tom cleared his throat and began. "Well, Huck and I were out on Orchard Street and we had just passed the cemetery and were now nearing the old house on 316 Orchard Street. All of a sudden we heard this scream: Help! Help! Murder! Quick as a flash, Huck and I turned around and hurried back to the scene of the crime and there it was! Well do I have to tell ya how I felt when I saw it layin' there?"

"Saw what?" the judge asked.

"The dead body of Muff Potter!" Tom said all in a rush. "He'd been beaten to death by a shovel."

Judge Thatcher's eyebrows raised. "I'd better get somebody out there right away." He said, standing up from his desk chair. He turned to Tom and me. "Now did you actually see that happen?"

"Yes, Mrs. Elizabeth Murphy saw it too," Tom said as Judge Thatcher took notes on a piece of paper.

"Elizabeth Murphy?"

"Yeah, she lives right across the street." Tom explained in a hasty tone.

"Was she out on the street?" the judge asked.

"No, she saw it from her window."

"You actually saw the murder weapon, boys?"

"Yeah, a shovel."

"What's going on?" came a voice from behind us. We all turned. I almost fainted.

Tom shook his head and looked at the person whom the voice belonged to. "Oh God-" he stopped dead short. His jaw dropped and I reckon so did mine.

"Muff?" I asked, astonished. I poked him to be sure he was real and not a ghost. "Muff...we thought you were murdered!"

"I knew it, I knew it," Ben said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Judge," Joe apologized for us, rolling his eyes.

Tom and I stood there stunned, stuttering like idiots. Muff stood there in his same clothes and clutching ice wrapped in a bandage to his head. A woman with dark hair was standing behind him. "But I saw you layin' there..." I said, still not believing my eyes.

The woman with the dark hair stepped forward and turned to the judge. "I want this drunk thrown in the cell," she said firmly. I recognized her as Muff Potter's wife, Liza.

Muff looked befuddled. "Throw me in the clink?" he pointed indignantly to her. "She hit me with a shovel!" he said, making the increments between his thumb and index finger.

Tom looked upset. "What are you trying to do? Make a fool out of me?"

Ben coughed and whispered loudly to Joe, "He don't need much help."

The judge, he rolled his eyes and handed Liza Potter the keys to a cell. "Put him in cell 113, Liza Potter."

I still couldn't believe it. "But you got killed,"

"Did not!"

"I saw ya!"

"You did not!"

"I did too!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Alright you two," the judge clapped loudly. "That's enough,"

Liza Potter took her husband by the hand and led him to his cell. "C'mon, loved one," she said as he sighed and complained.

Joe and Ben glared at us and shook their heads disapprovingly. They began to walk out of the courthouse. Tom and I began to follow them out. "But we saw him layin' there," we protested, but it warn't no use.

"Tom, Huck. From now on, let the sheriff and I handle cases, hmm?" the judge said, sitting back down in his seat.

"But I was sure-' Tom began but the judge interrupted him.

"Goodnight, boys." he said firmly.

Ben and Joe were laughing at the foolishness. Feeling melancholy, Tom and I opened the door and walked outside into the night air. The storm had stopped but the ground was littered in puddles. Ben and Joe followed us out, still laughing, teasing and shouting horrible things to us.

We sprinted back home and I said goodbye before climbing up the tree by my bedroom and opening the window. It was dark, so I knew the two old women were asleep. I felt most humiliated about what had happened, and I just wanted to die.

The next morning was bright and crisp out. I got dressed and was about to head downstairs when I remembered about what had happened last evening. I also remembered the widow and Miss Watson had a two guests over. One was the widow's brother in law, Morris Collins, who was in his late fifties. I wasn't very fond of him. He was rough on me, not at all like Pap, but he liked to make jokes which I was mainly the victim of. The other guest was Miss Watson's good friend, Mrs. Hannah Weibel. She was good to me and kind like the widow, so I didn't mind her so much.

I began to walk down the stairs but paused when I heard a sudden fit of laughter coming from the dining room where they were gathered around the breakfast table. "Wait, then get this," I heard Mr. Collins say amidst the laughter. "Suddenly, in walks Muff Potter, and Huckleberry says to him: Muff, we thought you was dead!" More laughter broke out. I bit my lip and sighed. Looks like word got around anyway.

"It's not right to make fun of that poor boy," I heard the widow say.

"He didn't know," Miss Watson said, before they all laughed again. I was grateful those two tried to stick up for me.

As soon as I entered the dining room, the laughter ceased. "Morning, everybody," I said quietly as though I didn't hear anything.

"Morning, Huckleberry," Mrs. Weibel said with a nice smile. She poured freshly made tea into everyone's glass.

"Morning, Canterberry," Mr. Collins joked with a smirk. I sat down in the chair that was unfortunately next to him.

"Just because someone is lying still doesn't mean they're dead, Huckleberry," Miss Watson said as she spooned some fruit from her plate and into her mouth. I knew I would've said something back, but I held my tongue and simply nodded. I knew what dead people looked like. I was the one who had found my ma dead.

"Canterberry, could you pass the butter please?" Mr. Collins asked, staring teasingly at me. I sighed and handed him the butter plate.

"Please stop it, sir," I said quietly through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Weibel sat down next to me. "Oh, now Morris," she said, glancing warningly at Mr. Collins. "Enough is enough. I don't blame those boys at all. If I'd seen anyone laying in front of that scary old house, I'd think they were murdered, too."

Miss Watson frowned. "It's a terrible landmark," she said, putting her spoon down. "I wouldn't go near there for fifty dollars,"

The widow looked up from buttering her bread. "I wouldn't go near it for a hundred dollars,"

Miss Watson looked challenged. "Two hundred,"

"Three,"

"Four,"

"Five,"

"Girls, girls, please," Mrs. Weibel said, calming them.

Miss Watson leaned in. "Anyway, it's an awful house with a horrible history,"

"Suicidal and murderous past," the widow added.

Mrs. Weibel nodded. "Well, thank the good Lord someone is finally moving in. It won't be spooky for long."

"Moving in?" Miss Watson asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Mm-hm," Mr. Collins grunted while chewing on a roll. "Charlie Sullivan, the new doctor, came to town two days ago."

"Charles Sullivan?" Miss Watson asked, astonished. I didn't know who Charlie Sullivan was, but I reckon I would find out if I listened long enough.

"Anyway," Mr. Collins said, taking a sip of his tea. "He's moving in with his family. They have three children, if I'm not mistaken."

"Why would he want to move his wife and three children into such an awful house?" Mrs. Weibel asked.

Mr. Collins nodded. "He probably doesn't know what happened there."

Miss Watson shook her head and shivered. "I never liked Lucy Bennet's eyes. They were so dark." I raised my eyebrows. Wait, who was Lucy Bennet?

The widow rolled her eyes. "Her eyes were blue,"

"Dark eyes,"

"Girls, really," Mrs. Weibel scolded as if they were young school girls.

"All of the Bennet's had the Bennets' eyes," the widow said, stirring her tea.

Mrs. Weibel stood up to open the window when something caught her eye. I went over and looked out, too. A white carriage was pulling into house 316, or as everyone calls it in town, the Old Bennet Mansion. Out of the white carriage came a man in very towny clothes. With an extended hand, he helped two little girls who skipped into the house in identical petticoats and pinafores, each with a big blue ribbon in their hair. They were about seven or eight or somewhere about there. A woman with golden hair stepped out as well, her hat decorated with flowers.

I soon lost interest in the new family, but then something got my attention. No, not something. Someone. She was the loveliest angel that ever set foot on soil or something. She had long red tresses that was pulled back in a bow and the rest of her hair hung elegantly down her back in waves. Her eyes sparkled, but I was too far away to tell what color they were. She was wearing a yellow dress and black shiny boots. The light cascaded off her ivory skin, and the way she spoke in that delicate voice to her mother made even the birds stop to listen. I most fainted. She looked about my age, fourteen or fifteen or along there.

Then I remembered the previous conversation.

"That must be the Sullivan family," Mrs. Weibel said, answering my thoughts. Miss Watson looked up. "Remember when they used to live in St. Petersburg? Of course, their eldest child is the only one I remember."

"Oh, how are they? Still have that money in the family, I assume?" she asked. Mrs. Weibel nodded, still gazing out the window. I went back and sat down.

"Oh, a lovely little thing she's grown up to be. Lilly Sullivan, wasn't it? My, she's taken after her mother," the widow added.

"Well, that Lilly knows who I am," Mrs. Weibel said. "I helped watch her on weekends when she was a child,"

Mrs. Weibel called out to the girl I assumed was Lilly. You know, the angel. "Good morning, Lilly!"

The girl looked up from the carriage and smiled brightly. "Oh, good morning, Mrs. Weibel! Father never told me you lived here."

"Oh, I don't; I'm visiting some old friends. Would you like to come in for some tea?"

Half of me wanted her to say yes and half of me wanted her to say no.

"Oh, no thank you. I'll just stay out here and get some sun." she said, smiling.

Mrs. Weibel nodded and smiled. "As you wish, dear," She looked over at Lilly's dress. "My, love that dress!"

"Thank you, I bought it in St. Louis!" she called back.

"Those Sullivan's always had money," Miss Watson commented.

"She's an awful sweet girl," the widow said, smiling.

"Yeah, she's a good kid," Mr. Collins threw in, eyeing me. I shifted uncomfortably under his glare.

"My niece, Jenny, had a dress like that," the widow said to her sister. "It a low neckline that almost revealed the-" she dropped her voice down to a whisper so only Miss Watson could hear. "the breasts."

I had heard the widow and sorta choked on my tea. By and by, I got awful fidgety. "Excuse me for just a minute," I said, remembering my manners the widow had taught me and pushing in my chair.

"You know, I'll never understand why young Mrs. Bennet would murder her child," I heard Mrs. Weibel say as I was walking away.

"Well everyone knows Lucy Bennet was crazy," Miss Watson said.

"They all had cold eyes with thin lids," the widow noted.

"Jam, please, Morris," Mrs. Weibel asked.

"Of course," he said, passing it to her.

I wandered outside the house and began down the street. I didn't mean to walk over to her house. I was just sort of drawn to it. I saw her, Lilly Sullivan, out in her garden just torchering me with her beauty. I pretended not to notice her as I walked by.

"Hello," I heard her say. I smiled, but concealed it as I turned around to meet her gaze.

"Hello," I said. "You're Lilly Sullivan, right?" The girl nodded. "I-I'm Huckleberry Finn, I live three houses down. You can call me Huck or Huckleberry or whatever you like," I said. I judged my face was red.

"I didn't hear you come up," she said, walking over to the white picket fence between us.

"Oh, well, I was just, uh," I stumbled over my words. Tom could talk to girls better than I could. "H-how are you?"

"Fine," she said smiling. Her eyes were a dark green "I just love the sun. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah," I said, looking up at the sun, which made me squint. "I'I've always loved the sun."

She giggled a little. I blushed.

"I love your dress, by the way," I said, mimicking what Mrs. Weibel said, hoping to start a decent conversation without wanting to kill myself.

She looked down at it, as if noticing it for the first time. "Oh, thank you,"

"Um, the Widow Douglas's niece bought a dress just like that. It has a neckline that-" I stopped myself. I was ankle-deep in awkwardness.

I leaned on the fence, placing my hands on it. I pulled them away quickly, for the fence was burning hot. "The sun really beats down on the-"

"Hello, Ben!" Lilly called. I turned around and saw Ben Rodgers walking towards us.

"Good morning, dollface," he said. "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you," she smiled. They knew each other?

"You two know each other?" I asked Ben.

"She started school yesterday," Ben explained. "You would've known that if you'd bothered to show up."

I was about to say something but kept my mouth shut.

Ben turned to me. "Oh, and by the way Finn, your old pap would be proud of ya. You're hallucinating murders like him," he teased. Then they walked off together to Church without another word to me. I noticed Lilly turn back and gave me a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Huckleberry. It was nice meeting you!"

I seethed with anger toward Ben, but let it go.

I layed out by the riverside until Church was over. Then I made my way over to an empty dock where I could watch the steamboats. I began smoking and kicked off my shoes. Pretty soon I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was powerful scared, but when I saw Jim's face peering down at mine, I felt mighty glad again.

"What's wrong, Huck?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Well, I don't know. You try and you try and you try and what do you get? Heartaches." I sighed and leaned back against a wooden post on the docks.

Jim looked mighty amused. "Girl troubles, huh?" I glared at him. He just chuckled. "Or is this about the 'murder' of Muff Potter? Oh, you didn't do no wrong with that. You had a good murder story going there, only trouble is nobody got killed."

"Mr. Idiot, that's me. I-d-i-e-t Idiot!" I groaned and folded my arms.

Jim smiled and patted my arm. "You know why you thought you saw a murder out there, Huck? Cause that's a house with a murder background."

"Well they can't move in fast enough for me, that's for sure," I mumbled, smoking.

Jim looked curiously at me. "Move in? Who's moving in?"

"Charlie Sullivan and his family."

Jim's face looked upset. "But he can't move in. No one can. Them spirits are restless."

I shrugged. "I guess he's gettin' all that cleared up." It would've sounded like sarcasm, but I was too upset with Ben to think about it.

Jim shook his head. "So he's back in town, is he?"

I pretended I didn't know for sure. "That's what they say,"

Some boys walked by from church, one was Gilbert King. "Hey, Finn! Where's the murder?" The boys laughed and hollered some other stuff. I slumped lower. Jim noticed and shook his head at them boys.

"Where's the murder," I muttered to myself. "I wish I could murder him,"

Jim smiled and changed the subject back to the house. "So little Charlie's the new doctor in town?"

I crinkled my eyebrows. "What did you say, Jim?"

Jim got a far away look in his eyes. "You know, Huck, I was working out there at the time of the murder."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Before I worked for Miss Watson,"

"Is that right?"

"Young Mrs. Bennet was a beautiful, beautiful woman. Sparkling black eyes and raven hair. They say her lover gave her a necklace with a her initial 'L' on it. Well, her father disapproved of her courting the young man. So they ran away to Missouri, where they eloped. Soon after, she caught her husband making love to another woman. The other woman became pregnant with her husband's child. She was furious. But she couldn't divorce him or it would be a disgrace to her reputation. When the other woman had his child, the woman left the baby girl with Lucy's husband and left for California. Lucy shaped her belief that her husband was the devil's agent or something. She was a very depressed and dark woman. Lucy began hallucinating and hearing voices in her head to kill the child. Her soul hated the little girl, for she represented her husband's betrayal. You know, Huck, it was just twenty years ago this week they were both found dead."

My eyes widened. I was in a sweat to find out more. "This week?"

"They say what happened was this," Jim said, turning back to me. "The two of them was out by the lake. Lucy was in a jealous rage. Suddenly, she became violent and drowned the little girl in the lake. However, they never found any witnesses. Then she went completely crazy. She ran up into the tower of the house, blood dripping from her fingers, and played that grand piano of hers. It was midnight, Huck. And she sat there playing and laughing and screaming to beat the band. When the music reached its peak, she suddenly jumped up, tore off her necklace her husband had given her, and hung herself with some rope she found in the piano loft." Then he leaned in real close and whispered. "They say the ghost of old Lucy Bennet still climbs the tower and plays the piano at midnight."

"Finn!" came a voice from behind us. I jumped, scared out of my skin. It was Joe Harper and some other boys walking by, throwing more jokes at me. "Looks like you're taking after your pap, huh? Hallucinating?" They laughed and walked on.

I rolled my eyes and ignored them. I then turned to Jim and shook my head, breathing deeply. "Well, me, I just don't happen to believe in ghosts...particularly."

"You know, Huck," Jim said, stretching his hands behind his head. "I got an idea of how you could prove yourself to those boys."

I raised my eyebrows. "How?"

"Why don't you stay the night in the old Bennet Mansion. The anniversary of the murder is coming up. You'll prove your bravery, and," he leaned closer to my ear. "perhaps young Miss Sullivan will think more of you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll think about it," I said. Jim stood up and nodded.

"See you around, Huck," Then he began walking off again. I sighed and threw some rocks into the water. But something caught my attention in the sand. Boot prints with a heel track of two nails making a cross. _Pap's in town?_


	2. Chapter 2

I sprinted back to Miss Watson and the widow's house. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. If Pap really was back in town, I didn't want him to find me. The rest of the day came and went. I saw Lilly walk inside her house.

I wished I could talk to her right now. I don't know why, but she had this thing about her that just drew my attention. It grew near late afternoon by and by, and I was in my room while Miss Watson made supper. I kept thinking of that story Jim told me. I pictured Mrs. Bennet drowning her little girl in the lake, and then playing her piano like nothing happened. And then hanging herself. Shivering, I sat down on my bed.

The slightest of taps came at my window. I swung my legs over my bed and crept over to the curtains. Opening my window, I saw Tom Sawyer in the tree that led to my window. "Hiya," he said casually. "Can I come in?"

Um... "Go ahead," I said, gesturing him in with my arm. He climbed in and closed the window.

"Ben Rodgers is tellin' everyone about what happened at the courthouse," he began, sitting on the chair in my room. "I hate that kid,"

I sighed. More publicity about the 'murder?' "Oh," I muttered.

"I'm surprised you ain't hatin' his guts," Tom said, fiddling with his suspenders. "He's been flirtin' with Lilly Sullivan all day."

"Why would I hate him for that?" I asked, feeling my cheeks flush.

Tom raised his eyebrows and stared at me. "I thought you liked her."

"What?! How you talk, Tom Sawyer!"

Tom held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Huck. It's just, the way you look at her...I looked at Becky the same way when I first met her."

"Oh," I said again. Maybe he was right. Am I in love with her? Then another thing flashed through my mind. "Tom...Pap's back in town."

Tom looked up. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, shaking a bit. "Yeah, I'm sure,"

"Well, the widow won't let him get you. You know, she and Miss Watson would-"

"I can take care of myself," I snapped suddenly. I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just scared and worried about Pap. Tom looked real solemn liked for a minute, then he says:

"Say, Huck, you wanna go play down by the old graveyard?." I knew he was just trying to take my mind off of Pap, but it warn't no use.

"Why not?" says I, giving a half attempt at a smile. We climbed down the tree and then hurried off to the graveyard. It was humid and dry out, and made a body want to die. But Tom and I stayed and pressed on through the graveyard. We got to the grave of some old man and stopped. We played hide and seek for a while amongst the tombs, and then Tom said he had to leave. I watched him go, and then stood alone in the cemetary. It was real spooky to be all alone there in such a place as that.

Suddenly, I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me to the ground. My yell was muffled by the hand. My first thought was that it was a dead man. Then I figured that Tom has pulled one on me. An even worse thought popped into my mind. Pap?

The hand released itself, and I turned around ever so slowly. The laughing eyes that met mine sparkled in the dimming light of the sun. "Gotcha, Huckleberry Finn," the voice chirped. My jaw almost dropped to the ground. Lilly Sullivan giggled. "I saw you and Tom Sawyer leave and I followed you down to the cemetary." She giggled again. "I had you so scared!"

I stuttered for a moment. "But-but-how-did...?" It warn't no good. She had gotten me scared. A girl. I gave in. "Well played," I said, nodding in approval. "But won't your folks be missing you?"

Lilly smiled and looked down at the grass. "My mother is going to a dinner party with father, and because they are so busy getting ready, they didn't notice my escape."

I nodded. I lay down on the grass. A cool wind blew through the flowers and grass. The chimes on the trees whistled in the wind. She layed down next to me, and I tried to think of non-sexual things: dead rats, blood, Pap on a Saturday night. By and by, she speaks every so calm and peaceful.

"Who do you live with?"

I stared up at the clouds. "The Widow Douglass and her sister, Miss Watson."

She looked over at me, sideways-like. "What about your ma and pa?"

I fidgeted a little. I reckon girls wanna know everything. "My ma...she lives in California. On account of, my pap and she went out to see if they could strike it rich. And they couldn't afford to take me along, so Miss Watson and the widow took me in until they can get back." I swallowed hard. I've told many lies before, but it didn't seem right lying to this girl, especially about something as personal as my family.

"Oh," she said quietly. Then she squinted over at me and took off her sun bonnet. "That ain't what Ben Rodgers and the others said."

I bit my lip. Of course he went and told her all about pap. "Well...they lied." I said, frowning.

Finally she sat up and leaned over me. "Wanna play a game?"

I looked up at her and raised my eyebrows. "Okay," I said, sitting up as well.

She grinned and stood up. I done the same. Then she took my hands in hers, and right off, her hands felt smooth and heavenly compared to mine. "Now, we count to twelve, and then one of us is the ghost, and the other hides. And when the ghost finds the person, then they turn into a ghost. So, the object is to not be found." She said it was called 'Ghost in the Graveyard' and that they played it all the time back home.

She said she would be the ghost first, and so we counted to twelve. And then I ran and hid behind a gravestone. I saw her yellow ribbon in her hair, fluttering in the breeze as she looked for me. Then I lost sight of her as she ducked behind a tombstone. I stretched my neck but couldn't see her. Then I felt two hands on my shoulder.

"Boo," she said. I jumped and almost died. She giggled and helped me up. "I win."

We played some more, and then she judged she should go home. I walked with her to the old Bennet Mansion. We were still talking when we got to her front door. Before she could knock, the door swung open.

She paused. Her mother and another lady whom I assumed was the woman she told me was her little sisters' governess, Mrs. Kent, stood at the door as if expecting us. I noticed her mother's sweeping gaze from her daughter to me. Her eyes snapped back to me.

"You," her mother began, "You are _Huckleberry Finn_." Mrs. Sullivan crossed her arms. She spat my name as if she had said 'dead rat.'

"Y-yes, ma'am?" I said nervously, receiving a disapproving glare from Mrs. Kent.

"I do not allow my daughter to associate with such _trash_." she said. I ducked my head, my arms tumbling to my sides.

"Yes, ma'am."

Then she turned to Lilly. "You and I are going to a dinner party tonight," It was obvious the dinner party was the last place Lilly wanted to go to. Sighing I shook my head. "And _you,_" She said, looking sharply to me, "are never to see my daughter again."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." I said humbly, my happiness dissipating.

"Mother!" she said her eyes becoming slits. "Why can't I play with him?"

"Because I said so." She responded her voice clipped.

"But mother-" I was shocked when I saw Mrs. Sullivan's hand fly out and slap Lilly across the face.

"You will do as I say, Lilly! I remember teaching you obedience!" Lilly bit her lip, probably wanting to scream wanting to hit her back. I know I did.

"Huck didn't do anything," another slap. "Mother," one more. She bit back her tears noticing Mrs. Forbes had left.

"You are not to speak to him, and you are going to your room until I call for you."

"I will not." Lilly spoke difiantly, and her mother grabbed her collar pulling her close. Huck marveled at her strength.

"You _will,_" her mother said through gritted teeth. Lilly sighed and then looked at me. Then a devilish expression crossed her face. She did something so surprising, I almost didn't react. Ever so quickly, she hugged me tightly and then glared defiantly at her mother before disapearing into the house. I stood there shocked, so did Mrs. Sullivan. Mrs. Suliivan looked flustered. "This is all your fault," she said harshly to me before turning into her house, slamming the door.

I walked away, feeling guilty for some reason. I hurried home before the widow would notice my absence. After I got into bed, I had a dream about Lilly and I playing 'ghost in the graveyard' together. I was the ghost, trying to find her. I kept hearing her giggle, but couldn't find her. Then, I saw a little girl behind me, giggling. Her clothes were drenched with water, and her hair was wet as well. But she had Lilly's face. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Lilly's father. He smiled at his little daughter, and she jumped in his arms. He turned to me and smiled, too. Then I saw a beautiful woman, swinging on a tree swing. She grinned at me and the young Lilly and her father pushed her on the swing, Lilly was giggling. Then she stopped swinging suddenly. Something weird happened. Little Lilly walked right into the lake and never came back up. Mr. Sullivan walked off into the distance. And when I turned back to where the unfamiliar woman was swinging, the seat of the swing was gone, but the rope of the swing was wrapped around the woman's neck. She stared at me, then walked off with the rope around her neck towards a house in the distance.

I woke up in a sweat. But, slowly, the dream began to fade from my memory.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I had forgotten the dream completely. I quickly got dressed and began to walk down the steps when something stopped me. It was a loud voice booming through the main sitting room.

"You WILL take me to my son and by God he's leavin' this here house with me!" a deadly familiar voice yelled. The voice nearly shook the whole house, and I was most scared. I didn't even have to see the man to know who it was.

"Mr. Finn, you will git out of my house this instant! I will call over Judge Thatcher-"

"Oh, that knucklehead? You can't take a boy away from his own father. I never heard such a thing!" Then I heard his boots a-storming up the stairs. I backed up until my head hit my closed door. I quickly turned around and opened it so I could sneak in. I closed the door a little too loudly, and I knew he saw which door I went through. I thought of hiding under the bed, but it warn't no good; Pap came in before I could jump out a window.

"Boy!" I heard Pap's low hollar. He never called me by my name. I was either 'boy' or 'you' or 'runt' or other things. The widow and Miss Watson were quickly up the stairs and standing behind him, out of breath. They looked sorry for me, and I know they would do anything to help me. Mr. Morris had a grip on Pap's shoulder, even though Pap was fighting to get free. Pap finally stopped struggling, and I could tell he was sober.

Instead, he just pointed a finger at me. "You," he said, glaring at me with all his might. "You...horrid...dispicable boy," I gulped, not really sure what I'd done. But I knowed to stay quiet.

"Mr. Finn, Huckleberry's a good boy. He hasn't done-" Miss Watson was cut off by Pap's voice.

"Good boy? Oh, so he's a _good _boy, is he?" He turned to me, shaking a finger. "I thought I've taught you enough times." I saw his hand drift to his belt buckle. Luckily for me, Mr. Morris saw the same, and he grabbed Pap's hand.

"There is _no _need for that, Mr. Finn," he said in a grave voice.

Pap he looked at him for a long time before grumbling something I didn't quite catch. "You have made a very big mistake," Pap said to him. Pap was starting to be led down the stairs when he turned to me sharply. "Lucky day, boy," he said in a nasty tone.

Miss Watson and the widow rushed in to hug and kiss me and tell me everthing would be fine. Well after Pap was gone, I didn't feel like leaving my room. I waited till it was dark before I went outside. I figured maybe I could find Tom and he'd give me advice on how to deal with Pap. He was smart like that.

I passed the cemetary and the Old Bennet Mansion. I shivered. Just then a hand came down on my shoulder. I froze and prayed it was Lilly. The hand turned me around. No such luck.

Pap's face glowed in the moonlight. He smiled low at me and laughed a little. "Helloo there, runt." he said, kind of eery.

I bit my lip; it was all I could do to keep from crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Usually I would be trying my hardest to fight, but I was in somewhat of a shock. Pap looked at me and smiled.

"It was hard trackin' you down. But as soon as them two old ladies was thinkin' of adopting ya, I decided to come back and claim what here's mine." He laughed and I tried to get free, but his grip was stronger.

I tried fighting my pap but it warn't no use. He was strong and I felt weak around him, like when I was little. "What do you want?" I finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Not what but who you may ask," Pap said, gripping my arm tighter. "You are _my _son, not theirs! And I don't want them educating ya or nothin'. Now you come with me for a while and we'll see if I can straightin' ya out," Much to my protest, Pap began to drag me through the empty streets. He clamped a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream none. We got to this inn, where he walked through the back door and into the warm room. He signed his name in a book on the front desk, and then dragged me up the stairs. I tried fighting him, grabbing onto the stair-rail and kicking and making as much noise as I could. Some tennants looked at him questioningly and I prayed they would help me. Pap just pinched me and said to them I had been bad. They just went back inside their rooms.

Finally we got to his room and he slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. I gazed around the room. Empty beer bottles were everywhere, not to mention full ones lying around as well. Pap threw me down to the ground. I gasped from the pain of the broken glass that I landed on.

Pap simply walked over to his bed. "You stay here while I sleep, boy, and don't you try anythin',"

I nodded and snuggled myself in a small corner. Pap looked closely at me from his bed. Something sad flashed before his eyes. "You-you..." Pap said, unable to finish his sentence.

"What is it, Pap?" I asked, hoping he was being delirious again.

Pap shook his head. "Dammit, boy, it's your face...it looks just like your mother's," He muttered something and I heard him sniffle some. "You killed her, you know that, boy?"

I looked down at my hands. He had always told me that, but I never really knew quite what I did. "I'm sorry," I said. It was the same response I always gave whenever he said that.

Pap just muttered something and layed back down. I soon heard him snoring and knew he was asleep. I drew out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Now, how to get out of here...

Immediately, I crossed the door off my list. It was locked. And I had no idea where Pap had put the keys. There were no windows, so I couldn't climb out. I sighed and leaned back against the cool wall. I guess I had to hang in there for another day.

"Come on, wake up, runt….wake up!"

I felt something hard hit me across my face and know me out of unconsciousness. I tried opening my eyes but everything was blurry, I could here voices but could not make them out. Everything was fuzzy; I could not remember what happened or where I was. I felt another slap across the face and my vision started to clear. Sitting in front of me was Pap. Suddenly I remembered everything including the kidnapping I got from my dear father. I was glad though because as the pain came in it did not feel that bad. Once I had snapped out of my thoughts, a whirl of flashbacks hit me. Flashbacks that brought back memories I had worked so hard to block.

"Well, well looks like someone has gotten braver in the last few years…we can fix that." Pap came closer to me and knelt down beside me.

I glared at him. "How long ya gonna keep me here?"

My pap grabbed my hair and pulled my head closer to him. "I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you boy." He let go of my hair and got up. "I'm going to town. You clean up around here," he said, walking over to the door and opening it. Wait, how long had that door been unlocked? I cursed myself for falling asleep. He walked out and locked the door behind him. It was just like old times in his log cabin in the woods. I got up and walked around the room. Then she popped into my mind. Lilly Sullivan. I had to see her. Dammit! Why did she have to have this effect on me?


End file.
